posing for love
by applepiemina
Summary: what happens when you are the unwilling secretary of an arrogant playboyish model....and you fall in love...ans:MAYHEM and a sugarfree romance
1. Chapter 1

Model love

Applepiemina

Disclaimer; not mine

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Natsume"

The said person: a tall gorgeous raven head, ruby eyed, 18 year old turned to see his friend and manager in this project.

A modeling project.

Yes. This was the youngest, the most hottest teen model in Tokyo….natsume hyuuga .

Natsume smirked, his natural way of acknowledging people.

"hey there ruka."

Ruka nogi, 20 years old, probably the youngest modeling photo shoot manager.

Ruka had just barged into natsume's room, not that natsume minded….he was used to it.

"anyway." began ruka "I've good news….I finally found a professional photographer for the photo shoot."

Natsume and ruka had always been good friends….and this time they had an opportunity to work together for a photo shoot for _vogue_….an international clothing line.

"Good for you." natsume replied, not looking up from his manga.

"But what about a new secretary for me?"

"Oh don't worry, I got that covered." said ruka

"The new photographer, Hotaru Imai , she had a friend who perfectly fit for the job…young girl looking for a part time job….she just graduated from high school."

"whatever." natsume mumbled "name?"

"Huh?"

"Name, ruka, name of the chick." natsume repeated.

"Oh….mikan sakura"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Secretary?" mikan exclaimed, disbelief hung on the edges of her voice.

"hotaru! I said I wanted to be a writer or an editor…not a secretary for some big time model."

BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot her stupid friend with her trusty baka gun.

"You can't get a dream job in a jiffy you baka." hotaru explained her dense best friend "and neither can you keep on without a job, so, before you go complete your college a summer job or temporary job can be taken."

Mikan sighed. "You're right."

Mikan sakura, 17 years old, brown eyed with chocolate colored hair was the best budding writer back in school and wanted to write for a sensible magazine or paper.

Fashion is not her domain and that is quite visible by the plain denim jeans and loose shirt she wore.

Her bestest friend, hotaru imai, 19 years old, was a raven head with lavender eyes and an amazing talent for photography, hotaru had always wanted to work for a crime investigation paper, but before she got the proper degree she decided to find a job for herself and her idiotic best friend. An experience in working lands in a good university.

"Hey hotaru, this natsume, tell me something about this guy." mikan inquired. "Just 3 words are enough……hot, arrogant, playboy." Hotaru said in her same cold indifferent voice.

"Oh man"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's note;

No alices.

Read and review.


	2. meeting

Not mine……………

Model love

Applepiemina

Natsume tapped his shoe on the expensive tiles of the _Tokyo palace_ restaurant. It was one of the most expensive and wonderful restaurants in Tokyo. Here they would shoot for the formal and party wear of the _vogue._

"Ruka, you're so called efficient photographer and my _fit for the job_ secretary are late."

"Natsume, it's only been 3 minutes." Ruka replied

"hn." Came natsume's oh so smart reply.

"natsume let me just tell you, mikan sakura is not going to be one of those ditzy fan girls, she is just considering this as a summer job and is a serious writer." Ruka explained

"to make the long story short." Natsume said "she's a challenge, not bad; I'm kind of tired of easy play."

Natsume smirked which made all….I repeat ALL the females present at the place sigh.

"Natsume, when are you going to grow up……this is not very nice of you, you know"

"Done with the lecture, ruka?" natsume drawled

Ruka sighed; he was never going to learn.

He whipped out his cell phone to give hotaru imai a call.

Just as he was about to hit call button.

"nogi." a cold domineering voice interrupted.

Ruka turned, to be _rendezvous (ron- de voo face to face)_

With Miss Hotaru imai.

"imai-san." Ruka smiled, the smile was not replied by hotaru but by a brunette next to her.

"Mikan sakura, I presume?" he said acknowledging her.

"Yeah"

"Oh well good to finally meet you."

Mikan just smiled.

"Ruka…I" natsume stopped in mid-sentence as he looked at 2 girls standing with his friend.

"Natsume, I want you to meet hotaru, the new photography in charge and you're new secretary….. mikan"

Ruka said nudging mikan forward.

NATSUME'S POV

I stared at the girl.

She wasn't extraordinary, wore a black baggy shirt and blue cargos.

"Hi" she said with a little wave and …wait is that smile for real?

She doesn't look fan girlish…but what the hell is this?

"You're handing me over, THIS?" I said pointing an accusing finger at the….girl.

END POV

MIKAN POV

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean you jerk"

Ok I know I shouldn't have said that but he can't just insult me like that.

I glared my best glare at him. This certainly didn't seem to work.

"Well, with that out fit, I doubt people are gonna recognize you as a …..Well ….girl"

Grr….i feel like wiping out that disgusting smirk with a good punch.

Ok….I'm gonna kill this guy.

"hotaru…."I said

"what?"

"thanks for the job."

"no problem"

Well hotaru looks like you don't what's sarcasm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh well….all the best fitting in mikan


	3. working

Posing for love

Applepiemina

Disclaimer; never mine

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Saying mikan sakura was angry or frustrated would be an understatement.

Hell, she was ready to kill!!

Her so called best friend just handed her to an arrogant bastard.

Who wouldn't be angry?

That guy may be hot but hell he was a headache….and it was only her first day ,for kami's sake……..

_This isn't happening, I'm dreaming ._mikan tried to convince herself.

_This isn't happening, I'm dreaming_

_This isn't happening, I'm dreaming_

_This isn't happening, I'm dreaming_

_This isn't happening, I'm dreaming_

_This isn't happening, I'm dreaming_

_Oh no it's true!!_

"Oi"

_Oh no! I 'm stuck with an arrogant idiotic-_

"Ey baka, stop dreaming about me and get to work"

Her worrisome thoughts were interrupted by her so called boss.

"HEY.IM NOT A BAKA"

"get me a box of pizza from dominoes ONLY, a coke,DIET,and some chewing gums, SUGARFREE"

Natsume handed his demands.

"fine,fine"

"and"he added "be back in 5 minutes"

"5 minutes??"

"ok 5 and a half"

_Oh crap_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"ok hotaru, is everything ready?"

Ruka said, looking up to his employee.

"don't call me hotaru"she replied

"ok _imai, _is everything ready?"

He corrected himself

"of course, I'm not a slob"

"ummm, gre-great"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

MIKAN POV

Oh crap, only 1 and half minutes left and I 'm still waiting for the pizza to get ready.

Luckily I found a store nearby from where I could by his calorie free coke and gum but the pizza was taking just too long.

"can you please hurry it up?" I asked the man

"we're trying our best,we have a lot of orders today"

He said

Oh man, well there is nothing the poor guy can do anyway.

_Cause perfect,didn't seem so perfect_

_Tryin to fit a square into a circle was my life_

My phone,I picked it up

"hello?"

"Hey loser how long are you gonna take?" that guy….i swear im gonna….

"Well anyway cancel the pizza and get here with the cola and gum at least you loser"

"Cancel?"

"Duh"

"Sir please cancels the pizza" I said as I walked out of the place to catch a cab.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

RUKA POV

I shook my head, natsume was simply torturing that girl,

But then I just see something in his eyes…..

And it tells me……he thinks she's different. Well I have to admit

Mikan-chan is so cute, oh crap, im blushing…….

"IM HERE." talking of the girl, mikan-chan barged in, man, she is so down to earth and sooooooo-

"hi ruka-pyon" huh??

She just called me, pyon??

Where did that come from??

"pyo-pyon??"

"well, you're so cute, I just want to call you that,I can, right?"

She thinks im cute??

"well ,ya"

"thanks"

So cute.

END POV

"eh idiot if you're done flirting hand me over my stuff"natsume said.

Mikan puffed up her cheeks. "here, jerk"

That was when she noticed, he was wearing a black tux, with the tieloosened up and the first 4 buttons open.

"stop drooling at me"natsume smirked

"it's disgusting"

"dr-drool?? Ha!!"mikan laughed

"dream on."

"ey baka"hotaru called

"come on, let's go check out the garden"

"huh?why hotaru?"

"because I see an ice cream cart out there"

"yippiiiiii"

As mikan and hotaru left ruka spoke

"mikan chan is very sweet don't you think, natsume??"

"hn"

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. home

Posing for love

Applepiemina

Disclaimer; I swear my roller skates that I do not own GA.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Home

………………………………….

"daddy" mikan called out to her father.

"Oh hi honey, how was work?"

"Fine"

Her father emerged from the kitchen wearing an apron and gloves, his blonde hair was a mess and he had brilliant purple eyes.

Narumi , was mikan's father, he had taken care of her ever since mikan's mom died in a car accident 10 yrs ago.

"Where's youichi?" mikan inquired about her 13 yr old brother.

"Youichi has soccer practice"

Narumi replied.

Youichi hijiri, he wasn't exactly mikan's real brother. He was left by someone at their door. Youichi knew that fact but he knew mikan and narumi loved him like their own.

"Honey" narumi called out

"Yes daddy?"

"I'm gonna be late for the next few days, ok?"

"Ok! But……why?"

"Some new development scheme"

"I see" even though she didn't.

Just then the door bell rang and mikan skipped of to get it.

She opened the door to a young lad with grayish hair and dull green eyes.

"Hey pig" youichi greeted his sis.

Not that he disliked mikan, he was actually protective. But teasing her was so much fun.

"HEY, IM NO PIG" mikan screamed at the drop of the hat.

Youichi grinned.

Ok sorrrryyyy"

Mikan pouted in reply.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Natsume"

Natsume turned to see his mother.

He smiled, an actual smile, he saved it for people he loved.

"Where's dad?"

He asked.

"Work" his mother sighed.

"You've been pretty busy yourself"

"Ya"

"Hey bro!!"

Natsume turned to focus his image on a raven head standing on the circular staircase of the hyuuga manor.

Aoi hyuuga, the youngest hyuuga was 13 years old, with raven hair and ruby eyes resembling natsume came running to greet her brother.

"so, shorty. How was school."

"hey, don't call me shorty"aoi retorted

"but school was fine."

Natsume loved to tease his sister so…

"ok, shorty"

At that Aoi stumped his foot with her own. Not that it hurt.

"ow…..watch it, shorty"

"ok you two that's enough"

Their mother decided it was best to end the fight here.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"hey pig, pass the salt"youichi said.

"please you-chan, I've had enough of jerks at work"

Ok, time for the rise of the overprotective guard.

"who?"

"huh?"

"which jerk are you talking about?"

"boss" mikan simply said

"oh that explains a lot"

Came youichi's reply.

"YOU-CHAN"

_Aahhh there's the satisfying scream._ Youichi is one evil bro.

"hey"mikan decided to change the topic. "how was school"

Their dad had retired having finished his dinner beforehand as he had a lot of work next day.

"fine, the teacher's a pain"

Mikan giggled. Her brother didn't exactly have a good relationship with teachers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"hey bro"

Aoi sounded serious.

"hn"

"well, there's this guy"

Natsume lifted both his eyebrows

"he's nice, but, he hates me"

"oh yeah?"

"well, he avoids me?"

Natsume looked at her

"he's cute" aoi continued

"at your age, only puppy dogs are cute"

"hmppph"aoi folded her hands

"im not so little…"

"name?"

"youichi hijiri"

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	5. Chapter 5

Posing for love

Applepiemina

Disclaimer; no no not mine

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 5

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Life is simple;but people intend on making it complicated._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"mikan" mikan rubbed her eyes

"sweetie get up, or you'll be late for work"

_Work, oh man, the dragon boy is gonna kill me!_

Mikan jarred her eyes open and rushed to take a shower.

Today she had to go to _marine_ club. They would feature the _vogue_ club wear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"hey natsume-nee"

"hmmm"

Natsume replied as he fiddled through his wardrobe.

"you usually just blindly wear what's in sight…….why so picky today?

Because of the new secretary….yes!! it's because of her"

"no"

"admit it, ruka chan told me she wasn't a fan girl……you're interested."

"no…"

"ok…I'll see for my self, im coming with you today."

"what?...no-hey" "what about school"

"its Saturday"

No amount of protesting can stop aoi hyuuga…..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"got to hurry"

Mikan said to herself as she mounted her purple coloured moped….deciding, it would be better than walking all the way.

As she drove down the alley……

"hey pig"

MIKAN POV

I looked behind and almost crashed.

I stopped the moped. Youichi was sitting on the back seat….in his night suit.

"oh my- what are you doing here."

"for you're information….dad snores so much that I sneaked out in the night and slept on you're moped…..don't tell me you didn't realize…"

"well….i-di-didn't" I replied.

"now what"

"what do you mean what…..you'll have to take me to work."

"but you're in your night suit." I retorted

"no problem" he said as he opened the moped storage box…in side there was a set of his clothes

"what the-??"

"I knew this day had to come…..so I kept some emergency clothes here….."

"how come?"

"coz you're an idiotic pig"

"HEY"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"hey nee-san"

"what"

They were sitting in natsume's prized black convertible heading towards _marine_.

"this mikan…..is she pretty?"

"no"

"she always wanted to be a secretary or something?"

"writer"

"oh cool……I'll ask her to show me some of her writing"

Aoi had always been fond of reading…..it was so much fun.

"hn"

That was all natsume said…..even though he really wanted to know about mikan's writing himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hotaru and mikan were heading to _marine_ on their mopeds.

Youichi had changed at hotaru's.

"can't you drive any faster……you're slowing me down and I'm going to be late"

Hotaru complained.

"sorry"

Mikan cried " I'll try to drive faster, I promise."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ruka walked around the place, making sure everything was ready.

Aoi was sitting on the green lounge sofa.

While natsume sat on a big red armchair, dressed in a black shirt, _vogue _written in glittered text on the breast pocket. He wore a pair of dark grey denim jeans, with safari prints on the edges. Overall, he looked like a god.

"sorry we're late" a chirping voice distracts our attention from natsume, instead in focuses on a brunette wearing a simple white skirt and a loose pink top. Mikan had tied her hair in pigtails, which as Ruka, Natsume and Aoi thought looked so cute.

"it's ok mi-chan" ruka said smiling.

"hey there imai"

Hotaru only nodded in response.

Aoi looked at mikan. _no wonder onni-san likes her, she's so innocent._

_And imai-san….well um- she-_

But Aoi's thoughts were cut, when a grayish haired lad entered.

"hijiri-sama???" aoi exclaimed

"oh…hi there hyuuga-san"

"huh? Hey youichi is she your friend?" mikan asked

Youichi nodded. Aoi stared, _he acknowledged me as a friend. Cool. But how does he know my name? we never spoke before….and what the hell is he doing here?"_

"oi polka"

Mikan stared at natsume….._**polka**_??...

"**PERVERT!!!!"**

"Stop shouting, my eardrums will bleed_"_

"mikan- chan….who's the kid?"

Ruka asked the question reigning everyone's head.

"oh….youichi is my brother"

"I see"

Aoi looked at youichi. So she was his sister.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"ok hyuuga…..this pose is good…don't move" hotaru instructed.

Mikan watched.

_Come to think of it. Natsume is really good looking._

_What the-??_

_Where did that come from?_

_Ewe!!_

_He's a bastard!_

_I hate him- he –_

"ey baka."

Natsume's voice broke through mikan's reverie.

"huh?"

"where's my sis?"

"oh…she and you-chan went outside….they thought this was getting boring"

"whatever….anyway, get me some lemonade"

"hai"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"here….."mikan handed him the lemonade panting….she had to go far off to get it.

"what's this??"

"lemonade"

"yuk…..i don't want it…..get me a cola instead"

Natsume demanded…not looking up from his manga.

"**WHAT**??**"**

"are you deaf??" he smirked.

If you look carefully…..you'll see steam coming out of her ears…literally.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"imai" ruka said, looking at hotaru adjust her camera.

"what do you want…."

"I"

"you're not getting it whatever it is."hotaru stated.

"he heh e" ruka gave a nervous laugh

"can I call you hotaru? Please?"

Hotaru looked as if she was thinking about it…..

Then.

"_**no"**_

I guess ruka knows now that this seemed quite final…….for some time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Natsume and mikan sat on a lounge sofa watching a movie.

It was a pretty corny one….and both of them scoffed at the sappy scenes.

"oh god….how cheesy"natsume said

"agreed" mikan stated

"I mean what fool cries for someone who cheated on them _**and **_wants that person back!!

_Eeeeeeeeew!!"_

Natsume smirked."hn"

He looked at mikan. She was sensible, but heck she was clumsy and dense.

It took her while to know he was insulting her and she kept knocking over stuff.

But, she was- well- _**not bad, not bad at all.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was time to go home.

"osayumi natsume" mikan said as she was about to leave.

"tch"

Mikan smiled…..deep down she knew what he was trying to say.

_Osayumi to you too….baka._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Read and review…..**_


	6. dinner

Posing for love

Applepiemina

Disclaimer; do I have to???

Well………………….**no!! Not mine.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**.dinner**_**……………………**………………………

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Mikan"

Mikan turned to see her father standing in the doorway with a

_**Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge**_ smile on his face.

"Hi, daddy"

_Daddy looks so happy_

_I wonder why??_

"dad, what's the deal with that smile…huh?" youichi asked, he and his sis were sitting on the couch watching television.

"oh my dear kids" narumi chirped.

Mikan and youichi looked at each other with the same expression.

_**Did he trip and hit his head on the pavement??**_

"Kids" narumi took a deep breath and began "I got a promotion!"

Narumi bust the news.

He was simply, well-

"Oh that's so great daddy!!"

Mikan gave her dad a huge smile. "Cool dad" youichi grinned, he was happy for his foster father.

Both of them were, they knew how much it mattered to him.

Narumi LOVED his job.

"Oh yes" narumi continued "and we are going out for dinner tonight"

He smiled at his kids.

"Dinner???? Where?"

"_Madame Gucci's"_

"All right!!"

_Madame Gucci's _was one of the most amazing Italian restaurants. They were sure to have the time of their lives.

"dad" mikan looked at her father.

"yes sweetie"

"Mom would have been so happy" she said.

"I know"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"hey bro!!" Aoi had just burst into natsume's room.

Unfortunately natsume seemed a little busy.

There was a Blondie sitting on his lap trying to make him rethink their breakup.

She wore a provocative black dress, which was too revealing. By one look you can say she's a lustful whore.

"oh come oooooooooooooon natsume baby…." She said bending forward tooooooooo close.

Obviously thinking natsume would be convinced. Instead he was disgusted.

"Get off" natsume was pissed, just like any other girl, she had lasted merely 2 days…..

and just like any other girl, she didn't want to break up. who would want to break up a ravishing god.

"get – off" natsume repeated.

she was ticking him off…..

big time..

"But but………" the blonde didn't seem to want to get off.

"No"

the blonde came a little more close…"oh natsu-

"get outa here"

natsume gave his final order and that's it,

the blonde had to leave or god knows what would happen.

But natsume's girlfriends certainly didn't fair well with Aoi considering she often told them off, in a not so polite manner.

…..so the girl didn't leave without giving the hyuuga a filthy glance

which was duly returned.

"She is such a" Aoi began as the chick left.

"Whore" natsume finished, smirking.

"yep" aoi said, with an identical smirk plastered on her pretty face.

"so, what did you barge in for?"

Natsume asked, leaning on the wall, sticking his hands in his pockets.

He was kind of tired of people barging into his room all the time.

"Mom and dad decided to take us out to dinner at some place called _Madame Gucci's"_

"oh yah??"

"hmmm" aoi replied nodding

"Italian, I heard………well it's been a while since I had some good pasta. yum-my"

"whatever"natsume stated. Truth was he loved pasta.

"Im going to change" she said walking out of his room

"hn" he replied heading towards the bathroom himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"wow" mikan breathed "this place is amaaaaaaaaaazing"

The other two nodded in agreement.

Narumi had told them to dress properly.

Youichi had never exactly been fond of formal clothing,

so he just wore a black polo and a coat over it.

Mikan on the other hand dug out dark blue sundress.

Narumi just put on a white suit.

"Your table is this side, sir" a polite waiter guided them to their table.

He pulled out a seat for mikan and asked "would you like to order straight away??"

Narumi shook his head "5 minutes please"

"sure sir" and he left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Fancy" aoi said as they walked in _Madame Gucci's"_ admiring the interiors.

"Not bad" Mrs. Hyuuga said as she studied a beautiful ceramic lamp.

"Mr. hyuuga?" a young waiter approached them.

"yes" "this way to your table, sir" he led them to the table.

"Thank you for joining us here at _Madame gucci's"_

The Hyuugas nodded in response.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Oh crap!!!!_

MIKAN POV

OH MAN! What is hyuuga doing here???

_Dinner with his family…..you're not the only one who can do that!!_

Ok…incase you're confused…..that was my conscience.

END POV

NATSUME POV

I stared at the menu…

Ummm what to choose…….

what to choose…….

what to choose…….

That was exactly when I head a familiar giggle from the table behind ours.

Where did I here that before

I turned slightly and just make a wild guess of WHO I saw????

00

00

--

--

-

Ok…..time's up…….. the answer isssssss _**………….polka!!!!!!!!!!**_

What the f-??

END POV

"Dad, I'm going to the- fresh room…." Natsume said out of blue.

"huh? Ok" his father looked at him….

.they had JUST arrived.

…………………………

"I'm going to the fresh room…." Mikan suddenly stated.

"ok" narumi said….he was too preoccupied in the menu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Natsume reached the area where the rest rooms were located, just as he was about to enter the male section.

"pssst"

Natsume turned to come face to face with

"Polka, what in the fucking hell of name are you doing here??"

He asked. "Don't tell me you're following me"

Mikan scowled.

"Having a dinner with my family, my dad just got promoted, so"

"what-ever" natsume cut through and walked out…mikan pouted "meaaaaaaaaaaanie"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh hi mi- chan, you took your time" narumi greeted his daughter with a smile.

"I –

But mikan's explanation was drowned.

"miki- chan" aoi exclaimed from the next table beaming at mikan.

Mikan smiled back……."hi-hiiiiiii".

She said waving her hand.

"Daddy, this is natsume-nii's new secretary." Aoi explained. "Mikan sakura"

Natsume stuffed his face with pasta to avoid talking.

"Oh, so this is your boss, mikan?" narumi asked looking up at his child.

"Hai" mikan replied.

"Hi, there hijiri-san" aoi waved. Youichi smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, mikan" Mrs. Hyuuga began

"how come you wanted to be a secretary.?"

She was definitely expecting a fan girl…..but then. Mikan is so not one of them.

"Actually…"mikan started "I'm more of a writer….um- this is just a summer job, I'm taking up"

Mrs. Hyuuga stared…..a writer, not bad.

Finally a sensible girl, she looked at her son, _why doesn't he date such girls, instead of those……………..um-_

"I see." She said out loud.

"Well, enjoy your time with your family, ok? Forget about work right now."

_Natsume's parents and sister are so nice, where the hell did he drop in from??_

Mikan thought to herself as she smiled at Mrs. Hyuuga and sat down.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good choice natsume" Mrs. Hyuuga approved.

"hn" natsume replied, fiddling with his pasta.

Fiddle

Fiddle

"She seems like a very sweet girl" his mother persisted

"Tch"

Fiddle

Fiddle

"Well" Mrs. Hyuuga knew one thing about her son that was even if was head over heels in love, there was no way he was letting his pride down……hell no.

so she did what was wise, she gave up.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mikan, your new boss seems, pretty silent." Narumi said, giving a sideway glance at natsume.

"Yes" mikan said. Not exactly paying attention.

Youichi looked from natsume to mikan ._idiots, they are so in love._

Then he focused his image on aoi. _Interesting_. He smiled to himself ._very interesting._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**People, I seem to find that nobody is actually enjoying this story.**

**Oh well! I'm doing my best.**

**Read and review, if you like.**


	7. Chapter 7

Posing for love

Applepiemina

Disclaimer- so not mine!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**heavy rain**……………………………………

"Ok, time out. Enough for today, people." ruka said

"Wind up"

They were shooting for the casual wear line at the Tokyo beach.

"Man" a crew member said. "Is it me? Or is it getting way cloudy by the minute.

Natsume looked up at the sky, it WAS getting cloudy.

"Hey baka, get me" he stopped in mid- sentence when mikan handed him a bottle of water and smiled. She was a fast learner…..

He didn't have to ask twice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Just as natsume got in his car…huge droplets fell from the sky.

Raindrops as huge as a quarter.

It was clear that a storm was stirring up.

He saw ruka invite imai in his car and they drove off.

Everybody started heading home, offering people lifts and stuff like that.

Then he remembered a certain idiot on a purple moped.

_Mikan_

Natsume got out of the car and started searching for the brunette.

_Where the hell is she? I don't see her. She can't drive on a moped in such weather!!!_

Natsume was beginning to panic; the rain was making it hard for him to see.

He ran about looking for the idiot.

"POLKADOTS" he shouted.

No reply.

"OI, IDIOT"

Still no reply.

"_mikan"_

He ran towards a group of trees.

"Hello??" a meek voice called out.

"Is someone out there?"

Natsume ran to the direction of the voice.

_That idiot!_

"Hey" natsume called

"Natsume" mikan beamed.

"Get out of there." Mikan was standing under a tree. And in case you don't know what's wrong with that, standing under a tree during a storm is dangerous.

Mikan ran up to natsume, both of them were soaking wet.

"c'mon" natsume said, dragging her to the car.

They had almost stepped inside the car when the rain pelted down even more heavily. It was impossible to drive all the way to natsume's place which was way far off.

"Where do you live" he asked

"Near the national museum of arts" she replied.

Natsume shook his head.

"It's too far off, even farther than my place. We can't drive that far and we can't stay here, near the sea. (They are at the beach remember??)"

"Now what?" mikan asked, he could see she was cold, so was he. They were both drenched to the bone and were shivering.

_Think._

_Think _natsume racked his brain.

_Think_ _wait!! I got it!!_

The _luxury suite_ wasn't far off. They could walk there.

"c'mon" he said as he got out of the car.

Mikan followed suit. As they ran in the rain she asked him "where are we going?"

"_Luxury suite"_ he answered

"What? I can't afford that place."

"I can, I'll pay, now c'mon"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan and Natsume reached _luxury suite_ running and panting. They went inside and both of them sighed in relief.

"Man" mikan said "I hope that never happens again"

Natsume walked to the reception.

"What can i-" the receptionist stopped and looked at natsume.

THE natsume hyuuga who was the sexiest man alive and was the most sought after model was standing before her, drenching wet.

"Hubba hubba"

Natsume ignored her, and addressed the other receptionist, an old man.

"I'd like a room for two"

"Immediately sir" the old man gave natsume some form to fill and finishing the required formalities, handed him the card.

"Room 146"

"Fine"

mikan was sitting on a lounge sofa where loads of people gave her weird looks.that made her really uncomfortable.

"Hey stupid, let's go"

"Ok"

Mikan was so glad to know she was away from those weird looks that she was glad to leave without being mad on natsume for calling her stupid.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ruka and hotaru had decided they would stay at ruka's condo till the storm ceased.

Right now both of them were sitting on the couch watching TV and drinking hot chocolate.

Ruka smiled at hotaru sipping from the mug. Sure, he found mikan cute, but hotaru was just, _enchanting_.

"Oi nogi" his thoughts were crashed by hotaru's cold voice.

"Yes?" he said

"Stop staring, it's rude"

Ruka was a little perplexed._ I was staring at imai?? And she noticed?_

_Oh how embarrassing. _"Sorry"

Hotaru just shrugged. But deep inside._ Come to think of it, nogi is kind of cute._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Oh man!! When will this stop._

Unlike the rest of our couples youichi and aoi didn't fare so well. They were in their classroom. The students were not allowed to leave until the storm stopped. Unlike few lucky ones who wore the regular school uniform, the soccer players and the cheerleaders were in there respective costumes. Which certainly didn't keep out the chill and the fact they were soaking wet didn't help at all. And amongst those unlucky soccer stars and preppy cheerleaders were youichi and aoi.

"I hate this" aoi complained.

"Tell me about it, jenny a good friend of aoi's remarked.

"Let's hope none of us fall sick:" youichi mused "I doubt we could tolerate someone throwing up"

Everyone cracked up.

Youichi just grinned.

He was doing his best to lighten the mood.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Natsume"

Natsume turned to look at the cute little brunette. Since they didn't have extra clothes, they had to do with the night gowns that were in the room. Both of them had taken a nice hot bath and were currently sitting and waiting for their food order.

"nani?"

"thanks" natsume was a little surprised.

"Doushite?"

Mikan beamed at him.

"for every thing. You even came to look for me, thanks a lot."

Natsume fiddled with his fingers. He felt heat rush to his cheeks.

"hn"

_your welcome…mikan_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"imai" ruka said looking up at his photographer.

"what?" she said in her usually snappy way.

"you owe me for the ride" ho replied a little mischievously.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"so what do you want me to do, stop selling your baby pictures?"

"no- WHAT?? YOU HAVE BEEN SELLING MY BABY PICTURES??"

"actually, I've been selling a whole lot of your pictures including your elementary and high school days."

"ohk….now you owe me even more" ruka said.

"oh yeah?"

"uhhuh" he nodded

"from now on, I'll call you hotaru, and you HAVE to call me ruka."

Hotaru looked at him

"fine"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Youichi looked at aoi sitting alone; everybody was heading towards the lunch room.

He went up to her and sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"Betsuni" she replied

"You can tell me" he said smiling slightly.

"Im worried about natsume-nii…."

"He'll be fine, I assure you"

Aoi looked at him and returned his warm smile.

………………………………………………………………………………..

And in all the cases above each and everyone was thinking the same thing.

_Maybe this storm isn't so bad after all………_


	8. Chapter 8

Posing for love

Applepiemina

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Disclaimer; people, I in proper soul and mind say, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._**some time together**_……………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Cause perfect, didn't feel so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle was my life._

_I defy_

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams-_

"hello" mikan picked up her phone. She was actually quite groggy considering she had been fast asleep.

"**Mikan, sweetie are you ok?"** it was narumi.

"I'm fine daddy"

"**Good. Stay where you are. I'm at the office. The storm is very very bad mikan"**

Mikan pulled back the curtain; it was raining even harder than before.

"I know; it seems to be getting worse"

"**that's why I'll be staying in office and youichi is at school, you stay put wherever you are."**

"ok daddy, I promise."

"**good, remember, daddy loves you."**

"love you too daddy" mikan said.

As soon as she hung up

"_Love you too__ daddy_"

Natsume mimicked in the most un-mikan-ish voice.

"what are you?? Four??" he scoffed

"the last time I checked I was 17."

Mikan said folding her arms and scowling at natsume.

"whatever, but next time your sleeping next to me, don't hold on to me so tight…..I couldn't breath"(next time??)

"What? I WASN'T HOLDING ON TO YOU."

"yes you were"

"was not"

"were too"

"was not"

"were too"

"was not"

"were too"

"was not"

"were too"

"was not"

"were too"

"was- oh forget it."

Natsume smirked.

"you know you lost…"

Mikan puffed up her cheeks….

"shut up…

hey won't you inform your family you're ok?"

"I already did while you were snoring"

"I see- HEY I DON'T SNORE"

Natsume smiled to himself, he could see another 'was too' and 'was not' fight stirring up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Know the bright side of it all?" aoi commented.

Everybody turned their attention towards her.

"Since all our stuff is in the lockers which are situated _outdoors_ we don't have to do all the home work!"

"Come to think of it, you're right" jenny said.

And everybody started to talk about which rules they could skip today.

Youichi smiled at aoi and mouthed the words 'good one'

Aoi grinned, shrugged and mouthed back 'luck'.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ruka grinned; hotaru was snoozing on his lap.

He didn't wake her up, which would spoil the show. He wanted _her_ to wake up and realize it. Now that's really exiting; watching hotaru imai feel embarrassed.

He couldn't wait for her to get up.

Wait…..did she just stir?

Yes!!

Ruka's grin widened.

HOTARU POV

I yawned, now that was a good nap. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was ruka grinning at me and the whit ceiling with a fancy light-

Wait…..

RUKA, GRINNING AT ME??

Oh my god………………………….

**I'M ON HIS LAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

END POV

Hotaru stared at ruka with a perplexed expression.

"I'm sorry" she said, quite surprised that she still sounded calm. She got of his lap and excused herself, to go to the bathroom.

Ruka looked at her retreating back…….

_Well; that was disappointing…_……

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"ooooooooh natsume this chocolate pudding is so good!!" mikan gushed taking a big spoonful of the pudding.

Natsume looked at her; she was sure taking huge bites.

"oi, leave some for me, idiot." He said

"uh?? Oh sorry natsume, here have some it's really good." She said and stuffed a spoon full of chocolate pudding in his mouth.

"mpphh" natsume frowned and gulped down the pudding, the idiot was right….the pudding was good.

"it's good, right" she said "anticipating his answer

"hn" was all she got.

But she didn't seem to mind.

"hey natsume"

Natsume looked at her, somehow she seemed to have faraway look in her eyes.

"what's it like to have a mom?" she asked

Natsume looked at her with blank eyes, clearly demanding an explanation.

"oh you see, my mom died pretty long ago, so I –"

Mikan seemed to be crying softly.

"oi"

She looked at natsume.

"you look ugly when you cry, uglier than usual, so stop it ok?"

"oh natsume" mikan screeched and threw herself at him and smiled.

Now readers let me inform you, natsume is beetroot red.

"you know you're just like hotaru" she said

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"what makes you think I'm like that ice queen anyway"

(aaww disappointed??)

"well; you both have very different ways of showing you care. You know what natsume? You're a really nice person" she smiled her huge oh-im-so-cute smile.

Natsume looked at the brunette.

"and you know what?" he said

"what" mikan said

"you're an idiot" he finished.

"I'm in a good mood, so I'll let that pass"

She said, even though you could see some nerves popping.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"hey hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" ruka said in a rather OOC singsong voice, grinning madly.

"what" she snapped

"was my lap comfy" he teased

_Damn, why did I come out of the bathroom anyway!!_

"no" she replied

"hah! You're lying, you slept like a baby!" he retorted.

Hotaru took out her baka gun

"this thing, it hurts"

Ruka grumbled a little but shut up.

"it always works" hotaru said smiling the victory smile

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"hey natsume" mikan chirped

"what" he replied not looking away from the TV.

"I'm bored" her voice suddenly became dull

"so?" he said

"nothing" she sighed.

Then suddenly.

"WHEN WILL THIS RAIN STOP!!???"

Natsume fell off the sofa….

"what the fuck? Little girl, shut up!!"

"sorryyyyyyyy" mikan wailed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"rain rain go away,

Little Johnny wants to play"

"kei if you sing that song again, I swear I'll kill you" youichi threatened his good friend yet world class dunce, kei.

"sorry" he said "I'm just so bored"

"all of us are"

Kei rubbed the back of his head in response.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"hotaru"

"what"

"you wanna play monopoly?" ruka asked, hoping to do something other then watching TV.

"monopoly" hotaru's eyes twinkled, well this was the game the money making freak would surely love.

Ruka sweatdropped.

"I'll take that as a yes"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" I'm going to die of boredom"

"that's it" "little girl, when are you going to learn to be quite.?"

"c'mon natsume, don't tell me you're not bored?"

"well. I'm not whining"

"Hey natsume, let's explore the hotel!"

"in night gowns?"

"oh"

"so, what do you think we could do"

"watch TV"

Mikan groaned….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A little while later natsume found the place a little too quite, he turned to see that mikan had fallen asleep.he went over to her and covered her with the quilt.

He looked for any signs of waking up.

None.

So he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"sleep tight……………………………………idiot"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I won" hotaru declared.

"well, this is your domain" ruka said

"let's play again"

"hm"

………………………………………………………………………………………

In class 3 b (you-chans class)

Everyone was asleep.

And incase you're wondering, aoi was sleeping on you- chan's shoulder………………….

…………………………………………………**..end. ch8………………………………**

**Like it??**

**Plz review.**


End file.
